


Reception

by vulpineTrickster



Series: Where in the World is Clint Barton? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack, Embedded Images, Spoilers, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>From Tasha:</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Where r u? Furys pissed you missed the meeting</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> THE PLOT-BUNNY CONTINUES!!!
> 
> I'm sorry, Clint, I love you but this is too much fun~
> 
> Used this [website](http://www.iphonetextgenerator.com) for the template :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own Marvel. Stan Lee own Marvel.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

When the wayward archer _finally_ called Natasha back, his excuse had been “I was in a tunnel with no reception!”

“For two weeks, Clint?” 

“It was a really long tunnel! Goddamn it!”


End file.
